My long-term goal is to develop therapeutic interventions that more effectively reduce motor impairment. Improve functional skills, and enhance participation in daily life tasks after cerebrovascular accident. The proposed fellowship will contribute to this goal by providing me the opportunity to: 1. use robotic technology to study upper extremity (UE) impairment and recovery of motor function after cerebrovascular accident; 2. identify which motor performances incidences, derived from robotic evaluation data, are most useful in measuring changes in UE impairment and predicting motor outcomes; 3. develop a quantitative, robot-based measure of UE-impairment and recovery, based on these motor performance indices; 4. test a therapeutic practice model that integrates robotic technology with therapist- generated interventions, and emphasizes functional carry-over of robot- trained movements; 5. gain further expertise in the areas of motor control, research design, and statistical analysis of robot-generated data.